The Last Knightmage
by Unlimited Lost Works
Summary: Kurogane ikki seorang siswa akademi yang memiliki sifat baik hati dan ramah...?, terlibat hal yang "Merepotkan" seperti berbau SUPRANATURAL,... Bagaimana kisahnya?.


**THE LAST KNIGHTMAGE**

 **XXxXX**

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **XXXXxxXXXX**

 **XXxXX**

•••••••

•••••

•••

•

 **Disclaimer : JELAS BUKAN MILIK SAYA,...!** Saya hanya meminjam setiap karakter _MILIK AUTHOR-sensei Terhormat_ yang di _JAPAN_ _sana_. Tidak lebih! _**YANG SUKA Pada Fanfiction ini silahkan dinikmati?! YANG TIDAK SUKA,... JANGAN BANYAK PROTESSSS...!**_

 **Rating : M** [munkin,...]

 **Warning :** AU!?, Imajinasi AUTHOR,!?, GaJe!?, OOC!?, Typo Bertebaran?!, Bahasa Ga' Baku?!.

 **Pairing : Kurogane IKKI** x **,...**

 **Summary :** Kurogane ikki seorang siswa akademi yang memiliki sifat baik hati dan ramah...!?, terlibat hal yang "Merepotkan" seperti berbau SUPRANATURAL,... Bagaimana kisahnya!?.

•

•

•

 **Chapter 01**

•

•

•

•

Disuatu tempat yg disebut rumah, sekarang terlihat seorang yg masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya dg keadaan yang sedang memeluk bantal gulingnya. Ya dia adalah kurogane ikki,... Kita lihat bagaimana paginya

Kriiiiiiiiing, Kriiiiiiiiiing, kriiiiiiiing! CKLEEK.

"Oh sudah jam 07:25 pagi" gumamnya?! Dengan mata yang agak menyipit dia kembali memproses apa yang dia ucapkan?!

"Sialllll!?, Aku terlambat?" "HWUAAA!? DUAKKH" terdengar suara terjatuh cukup keras didalam kamar tsb.

-skip time-

•

•

•

•

Setelah selesai dengan urusan paginya ikki langsung berpakian sekolahnya dengan rapi sangat rapi malah, bagaimana ya menggambarkannya.

Ikki memakai seragamnaya dengan di masukkan ke dalam, tidak lupa juga dia memakai kaca mata tebal "image kutu buku".

"Yoshh,... Penampilanku cukup lumayan, Hah paling nanti suasanya sama seperti biasa di sekolah. Tapi tak apalah?!.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar, ikki langsung pergi ke meja makan kemudian mengambil sehelai roti dg selai. Kemudian keluar rumahnya dengan agak tergesa2 dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya untuk menuju sekolahnya.

-skip time-

•

•

•

•

Sekarang ikki sudah berada di gerbang sekolahnya "Kuoh Akademi",... Akademi kuah adalah akademi campuran yang memiliki perbandingan murid 8:3, yang mirid laki-lakinya lebih sedikit dari perempuannya. Kenapa bisa begitu karna dulunya "Akademi Kuoh" adalah akademi khusus untuk siswi perempuan, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi sekolah campuran.

" **Ikki POV"**

•

•

•

•

" Oh perkenalkan namaku Kurogane Ikki, umurku sekarang 16th tinggiku lumayan untuk remaja seumuranku, aku bersurai hitam dan juga memiliki iris hitam. Penampilanku tidaklah terlalu menarik jika berada di sekolah.

Tapi berbeda jika aku sudah keluar sekolah untuk bekerja part time, juga hanya keluargaku yang ada shinjuku dan orang yang special untukku. Bagaimana mengatakanyya ya, ARRRKKKK qw jadi malu sendiri?!

"Eheem,.."aku mencoba menetralisirkan diriku agar tenang!? Kenapa saat qw memikirkan orang special aku sedikit malu, karna sebenarnya qw sudah memiliki seorang yang sudah mengisi hatiku ini?!

"Hah kalian pasti kagetkan?! Kenapa laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti diriku ini memiliki orang special yang dapat membuatku selalu tampak bahagia?! Karna orang itu selalu menyemangatiku dan selalu mendukungku jika aku terjatuh, serta orang itu tak pernah melihatku dalam segi penampilannya tapi melihatku melalui tekad yang kumiliki?!"

"Untuk umur dari orang ku anggap special tersebut dia sedikit lebih tua dari ku, dan untuk penampilannya,...?! Ehmmmm,... Kurasa aku tak perlu mengatakannya!

" **Ikki POV END"**

•

•

•

•

'Sekarang aku mulai melangkah masuk ke akademi seperti biasa, aku mendengar bisikkan-bisikan yg cukup menyakitkan ditelingaku?!'

"Lihat si kutu buku itu?"

"Hee~, masih saja dia berani berada di sekolah ini?"

"Ciuh..., benar seharusnya dia tak berada disini!'

"Lebih baik pergi dari sini?! 'Pecundang!"

'Dan masih banyak lagi hinaan yang mereka lontarkan padaku?!'

"Haahh~" aku menghela nafasku pelan?

'Mereka belum tahu, jika yang mereka hina ini memiliki penampilan yang dapat membuat para perempuan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya'?! Batinku narsis.

"Haaahh~ sungguh hari yang membosankan" gumamku?! Sampai bisikan yang mereka lontarkan padaku, berubah menjadi teriakan yang mengganggu pendengaranku!.

"KYAA,...! RIAS ONEE-SAMA!"

"KYAA,...! AKENO ONEE-SAMA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA CANTIK SEPERTI BIASANYA?!" teriakan para siswi perempuan disini?!

"WOOAAHHH,..! SEXY DAN CANTIK SEPERTI BIASANYA!? Teriak siswa laki-laki disini?! (Abaikan teriakan yg terakhir).

'Ehmmm, Rias Gremory siswi kelas XII-B, bersurai merah dengan iris berwarna hijau dan yang di sampingnya adalah teman sekelasnya Himejima Akeno. Mereka nerdua merupakan ONEE-SAMA di Kuoh dan merupakan pendiri Club penelitian ilmu gaib atau ORC. Memiliki salah satu anggota yg terkenal juga seperti dia?!

"KYAA,...! KIBA-KUN!?

"KYAA,...! TAMPAN SEPERTI BIASANYA!

"KYAA,...! JADILAH KEKASIHKU KIBA-KUN?!

"TERKUTUKLAH ENGKAU MANUSIA TAMPAN?!

Itulah teriakan para siswa yang membahana serta sumpah serapah dari para siswa laki-laki disini?! Sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari2 bagiku

'Kiba yuuto, murid kelas XI-A merupakan Bishonen karna wajah tampannya juga juga merupakan anggota ORC serta club kendo disini?! Batinku?

Bukan hanya itu salah satu anggota mereka ada juga Koneko toujo yang merupakan maskot akademi. Karna memiliki tubuh mungi bersurai perak pendek serta iris mata seperti kucing.

Selain itu masih ada lagi teman sekelasku yg merupakan gumpalan nafsu yg bernama Issei hyoudou, salah satu dari Trio Pervert di Kuoh?! Kenapa aku sebut dia seperti itu,...?! Karna dia dan kedua temannya selau saja membuat masalah dengan mengintip siswi-siswi dari klub kendo...,dan tentu saja mereka bertiga akan berakhir babak belur dihajar oleh para siswi yang mereka intip,.?! GIILLAAA! Batinku berteriak.,?! Ooh dan jangan lupa Asia Argento yg merupakan anggota baru di ORC?! Menurut kalian aku iri dengan mereka berdua,?! Pikirku.

Tidak, aku tidaklah iri pada mereka?! Tapi lebih tepatnya jengkel, terutama pada si gumpalan nafsu tersebut.?! Dia terlalu angkuh hanya karna berada disana. Itulah sedikit informasi dari Rias Gremory bersama kelompoknya?!.

-skip time-

•

•

•

•

' sekarang aku berada di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, aku duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela'

"Haaahh~?" aku mengjela nafasku. Sampai sensei masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengajar?

'KRIEEET~'

"Pagi murid-murid" kata fujiwara sensei?

"Pagi sensei..."ucap para murid

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku sastra halaman 124"

Aku membuka buku sastra yang di instuksikanp oleh fujiwara sensei.

-skip time iistirahat-

•

•

•

•

Sekarang jam istirahat, banyak murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar untuk pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka atau ada juga yang membawa bekal dan memakannya di kelas. Tapi berbeda dengan salah satu murid bersurai hitam dengan pakaian rapi dan berkacamata tebal?! Dia lebih memilih ke atap untuk memakan bekalnya dan bersantai sejenak?

"Haahh~,... Cuaca yang cerah untuk bersantai?! Gumamku" saat ini aku berada diatap sedang bersantai, tapi ada sedikig ada yang berbeda dari penampilanku.

Pakaianku aku keluarkan dari dalam celana dan kemeja ku tak kancing serta qw buka kacamataku dan kubiarkan rambutku acak-acakan.

[coba bayangkan Kurogane Ikki saat di animenya, tapi bedanya pake seragam akademi Kuoh bukan seragam akedemi Hangun]

"Ehmmmm~ inilah hidup" gumamku sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku?! Sampai kegiatanku terhenti karna merasakan sesuatu dibelakangku.!

'Krieeeet~,... suara pintu atap terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis manis tidak telalu tinggi, bermuka datar dan tegas terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang dihalangi oleh bingkai kacamatanya?! Memiliki rambut hitam pendek beriris violet dan memiliki ukuran dada yang terbilang pas untuk gadis seusianya.!?

Ya dialah Seitokaicho Sona Sitri di kuoh akademi

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini,?! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir.?! Katanya.

'Aku menoleh karna ada yang menegurku dari belakang',... "oh kaicho, maaf aku terlalu menikmati suasana diatas sini dan maafkan aku untuk itu?! Kataku samnil menunduk sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan? Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, sekarang cepat kembali kekelasmu?! Katanya.

"Terimakasih kaicho, aku akan segera ke kelas?!" kataku dengan sedikit senyum

"Ba,. Baiklah, cepat kembali sana?! Ucapnya dengan terbata dg sedikit ada semburat merah di pipinya.

'Saat beberapa langkah kakiku ingin meninggalkan atap, kaicho kembali berucap'?! "Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?! Agar kau tak lagi melanggar aturan sekolah dan juga aku jarang melihatmu disekolah ini, apa kau murid baru?"

"IKKI, Kurogane Ikki kelas XI-B. Kau bisa memanggil ku IKKI kaichou?!" "dan aku bukanlah murid baru kaicho, hihihi~?!" ucapku dengan lembut sambil terkikik geli. Tapi yng kulihat selanjutnya adalah sona sitri kaicho di sekolah ini melihatku dengan wajah blank sekaligus kaget. Ya tentu kaget siswa yang selalu dibully menampakkan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau,...? Kurogane Ikki si kutubuku itu kan?! Kau pasti bercanda."ucapnya tak percaya akan penampilanku yang baru..

"Ini benar aku kaicho, kalu tak percaya tunggu sebentar?!"ucapku, kemudian aku menganvingkan seragamku dan mulai memasukkan kedalma serta memakai kacamata bulatku dan tak lupa aku mrapikan rambutku kesamping."

"HEEEEEHHH...!"teriaknya tak percaya akan perubahanku 180°.krmudian dia kembali berucap setelah lepas dari kekagetannya?! "tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti kutubuku kalau penampilanmu sangatlah tampan"ucapnya tapi mengecilkan suaranya untuk perkataan terakjir.

"Haaaahhh~,... Aku hanya iseng untuk berpenampilan seperti ini karna aku hanya ingin ketenangan, hanya itu tak lebih?! Tapi karna sudah ketahuan mungkin aku akan merubah sedikit penampilanku., selain itu kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku dengan penampilan yang seperti ini?!" ucapku.

"Kalau begitu permisi kaicho?!" kemudian aku melangkah keluar tampa menoleh kebelakang untuk turun dari atap.

Tapi berbeda dari pandangan gadis berkacamata tg ada di atap, yg melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

-skip time-

•

•

•

•

Sekarang ikki berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya menuju kerumahnya, dengan background pemandangan yang sudah sore hari. Dia terus melangkah sampai akhirnya di berhenti merasakan suatu pancaran aura yang sedikit menusuk.

'Aku pergi memeriksa pancaran aura ini di suatu tempat **[bangunan terbengkalai],** disana aku melihat makhluk yang menyeramkan dengan bentuk seperti monster. Bagaimana mengatakannya seperti monter yg ada di game **RPG** yang sering kumainkan. Selain itu monster tersebut bukan Cuma satu melainkan ada 3'

"Gila makhluk apa itu?!" gumamku.

" **Sepertinya kita dapat mangsa disini"** kata monster yg bernentuk minotour

" **Kau benar kita tak perlu mencari mangsa diluar karna dia sendiri datng untuk dimakan, ufufufu~"** kata monter yg bentuk tubuhnya seperti ular dg wajah yang sefikit cantik serta dia telanjang! Kuulangi TELANJANG!?

" **Daripada terus mengoceh lebih baik KITA habisi saja dia"** kata monster seperti harimau dengan kapak besarnya.

•

•

•

•

" **Ikki POV"**

'apa-apaan mereka, mereka ingin memakanku dengan kata lain monster itu selalu membunuh manusia disekitar sini, SIAL?!' pikirku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tak mengeluarkan kemampuanku, terakhir aku mengeluarkannya saat melawan Ryoma-jiji dan torajirou-sensei?! Tapi tak apalah, mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus berubah dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna?!" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

" **Flashback ON"**

Seorang bocah 10 tahun dengan surai hitam serta dengan iris hitam yang agak pucat, bocah itu adalah Kurogane Ikki?!..., dia sekarang sedang berada diluar dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan, terlihat dia sedang menerobos salju yang lebat menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak tentu arah. Hingga dia lelah dan terjatuh di derasnya hujan salju.

'Haahhh~..., apakah aku akan berakhir disini?! Menyedihkan, orang seperti ku tak ada yang menginginkaku bahkan keluargaku sendiri' batinku miris!?, sampai suara dari orang itu datang menyelamatkanku.!

"Apakau kau benci pada dirimu karna kau yang terlemah, bocah?!" aku menatapnya dan kemudian dia berbicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu tetap pegang teguh prinsip tersebut,?! Karna itu artinya kau tidaklah menyerah pada dirimu sendiri.?!" Kemudian dia menggendongku di punggung nya menuju ke rumah, kemudian berbicara kembali

"Dengar bocah, jadilah dirimu sendiri dan jangan pernah membuangnya?!, karna suatu hari kau menjaga prinsip dan harga dirimu maka suatu saat kau akan melihat hasilnya, dan itulah mengapa orang tua sepertiku memberi nasehat seperti itu untukmu?! Agar kau tak pernah menyerah dan berputus asa. Selain itu orang mempunyai sifat tak kenal menyarah terlihat keren kan?!

'Itu Cuma kata-kata dari orang itu,?! Tapi kata-kata tersebutlah hingga aku dapat diakui oleh semua orang dikeluargaku'

'Kata-kata yang memotivasi diriku untuk melangkah maju, kata-kata yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku?!. Kata-kata dari orang itu, Kakekku Kurogane Ryoma.'

" **Flashback OOF"**

" **Ikki POV END"**

•

•

•

•

"Haaahh~,... Baiklah" aku menghela nafas pelan sambil berucap

"Kalian akan aku musnahkan disini?!" ucapku

" **Kau ingin memusnahkan kami manusia rendahan?!"**

" **Jangan bercanda,... Khahahahah"**

" **Manusia seperti mu lebih baik diam dan jadi santapan kami,... Ufufu~"**

Ucap dari ketiga monster tersebut?! Apakah aku takut, sejujurnya aku sedikit takut tadinya, tapi jika urusannya adalah nyawa manusia di sekitar sini itu menjadi masalahku juga?!. Pikirku kemudian.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkanku,... Haaah~"ucapku, kemudian wajahku menunjukan raut serius di hadapan ke 3 monster tsb. Kemudian aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke depan dg membuat pola garis.

"Datanglah,... **[HIZUME]** "ucapku lantang!, kemudian aku langsung melesat kedepan dan menggores salah satu monster tersebut diarea vital.

SLASHH,... SLASHH,... SLASHH,...!, kemudian salah satu yg terkena serangku tertawa dengan keras!?

" **BWAAHAHAHAHA..., hanya segitu seranganmu manusia rendahan, kau hanya menggores pada area vital saja?! Tapi seranganmu tak dapat membunuhku?!"** tawanya diiringi nada mengejek.

"Benarkah...," ucapku kemudian membalik pedangku dan menyentuhkan jari kelingkingku digagang pedang yg ku balik. **"[ting]".** Beberapa saat kemudian monster yg terkena sayatanku menjadi potongan daging yang berbeda2.

"Terkejut,... Salah satu kemampuaan divice milikku **[HIZUME]** " ucapku datar sambil menyerungai kecil, aku dapat melihat wajah syok mereka.

"Baiklahhhh..., saatnya untuk memusnahkan kalian!" ucapku memandang kedua monster tersebut dengan muka datar.

•

•••

•••••

•••••••

 **XXxXX**

 **XXXXxxXXXX**

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **XXxXX**

 _ **To be Continoued,...!**_

 **XXxXX**

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **XXXXxxXXXX**

 **XXxXX**

•••••••

•••••

•••

•

Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter pertamaku?!...,

Maklum soalnya qw adalah _Author NEWBIE_ ,... Jika ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini,... Saya mohon pada kalian _READER_ terhormat,.!

Berikan _**REVIEW**_ anda,...! Dan untuk karakter yang saya gunakan adalah _Tokoh Utama_ dalam _Anime_ _ **Rakudai Kishi no Chivalry**_ dan untuk penampilan diawal saya buat seperti seorang kutubuku,...?! Entahlah qw sendiri ga' tahu(#plak),...

Untuk Ikki aku memberiakan dia menggunaka salah satu _DIVICE_ milik salah satu karakter perempuan di _Anime tsb,..._ Pasti para _Readers_ sejati yang pernah nonton _Animenya_ tahu?! Apakah IKKI menggunakan _Divicenya_ sendiri yaitu _"INTETSU" dan_ Apakah Ikki mempunyai _SCREAD GEAR,..._?! Serta siapa _Cewek / Pairing_ yang akan mendampingi IKKI dalam cerita ini,...~ufufufu,?!

Tunggu saja saya akan mengungkapkannya satu persatu di chapter-chapter yang akan datang..., jadi ikuti terus OKEEE...!

 **Jaa ne Minna-san?!**

" _ **blade Steal no Emperor,...!" LOG OUT!**_

•••••••

•••••

•••

•

•

•••

•••••

•••••••

 **Next Chapter : Show Time...!**


End file.
